The Video Game
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Shinou was never a 'hightech' person. So what happens when he gets addicted on something like a video game! Please Read and Review!


Here I am again! And now I'm posting a ShinouxDaikenja fic! I know it's not really a romantic type but please bear with it.

And I would love reviews…Sorry for my horrible grammar and wrong spellings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

The Video Game  
By: Miyuki Meiru

Silence… It engulfed the whole Shinou Temple. As Shinou continued to press several buttons. Ulrike watched him carefully while the Great Sage grinned. Shinou was really concentrated on what he was doing, his spirit fueled with great determination. Nobody dared to interrupt him, for they know the result would be bad, REALLY BAD.

A few minutes later, Shinou sighed as he glared at the Sage who was smiling sheepishly and giving him a 'teasing' look. The sage knew that the King was pissed, 'sweet revenge' as he called it.

"Shinou, you're really bad at it, give it up!" the Sage said with sarcasm, Ulrike couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Shut Up, I who defeated Soushou would give up on this stupid thing, NEVER!" he exclaimed.

The Great Sage knew this is going to be longer than he expected. Knowing Shinou, the King would never give up, he's stubborn anyway. Now let's look back at what really happened.

_Flashback:_

"_Shibuya!" Murata called for the Maou. "Murata, you're late" he said in an annoyed manner. Miko suddenly appeared at the front door upon hearing 'Ken-chan's' presence._

"_Ken-chan!" she exclaimed in delight. "Nice to see you again, Mama-san!" Murata replied._

"_Can't you stay here for lunch?" Miko offered. "Sure, I'd love to!" he said in a sing-song manner. "Is it okay with you, Shibuya?" he received a nod._

"_Come to think of it, you're late today?" Yuri asked. "Is there any particular reason?" _

"_I came to get this" Murata showed him a box of video games. Yuri eyed on his best friend. "What are those for?" Yuri asked again._

"_Recently Shin Makoku has been very peaceful, the truth is I'm getting bored so I figured out these things would help to kill some time over there." Murata explained as he had spoonfulls of curry._

_"Your curry is really the best Mama-san!" _

_"Rigatou, Ken-chan!" Miko was delighted._

_After they finished their lunch Yuri and Murata went into the bathroom."Yosh, it's time to go!" Yuri said as they both jumped into the bath tub. _

_As the usual routine continued, Yuri was fetched by his retainers namely Gunter, Conrad and Wolfram. And as usual Murata was left behind in Shinou temple._

_Now his boredom started, he opened the set of games he bought and began to start playing it until he was interrupted by a certain somebody._

"_My My… What are you doing, My Sage?" Shinou asked staring at the Great Sage. "It's called a video game, technically it's to prevent boredom." the Daikenja explained._

"_Oh I see" Shinou muttered as he stared at his companion who was engrossed in the thing called 'video game' _

"_Is that thing really entertaining?" Shinou asked again. "Yeah, somehow I passed until level three." He replied._

"_I'm bored" Shinou protested. "Go somewhere and play your stupid pranks" the Sage said._

"_That thing is bothering me…" Shinou muttered as he glared. 'Is he jealous because of a certain video game, you're too easy to read Shinou' Murata grinned._

"_So you want to try this game?" the Sage chuckled as Shinou nodded looking very interested at the game. "See this game has twelve levels, each level has a special task to be done, you can choose from different characters… you can be a knight, a magician or an assassin" he explained._

"_Can't I be the King?" Shinou asked, which annoyed the Great Sage. "NO! this is a game so you must follow the rules."_

"_Then I'll be a knight then." Shinou said. "Okay Fine" the Sage said as he set the game._

"_This button is used for the attack while this one is used to jump, the other one is used to run." _

"_It's easy!" Shinou said._

_As he played the game, it was a lot harder, Hightech wasn't really Shinou's specialty. _

"_Game Over!" he read, "What the hell was that?" Shinou asked the Sage who was smiling sheepeeshly._

"_It means that it's already over and you lose Shinou" Murata chuckled upon seeing Shinou's reaction. _

"_Then I'll start it over again, maybe I just missed something." He said._

"_If you insist then it's okay" Murata grinned._

_End of Flashback:_

"Shinou, won't you stop? it's already the fifty-sixth time that you played that game and you're still in level one" Murata said.

"Shut Up" Shinou glared, while Ulrike was sweatdropped. The Original King was really a stubborn person.

"Aah you're out again, I can't take this anymore! Just ask Shibuya to give you some tips! I remember that he already finished that game for almost six times!" Murata exclaimed.

"He finished it already… and sixtimes?" Shinou muttered in amazement, he never know Yuri has a special skill. (Haha if only Shinou know that a video game is pretty common in Earth) Compared to him who repeated it fifty-six times and currently working in his fifty-seventh.

"I guess we don't need to disturb Shibuya on such a small matter." Murata said. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded Shinou. "Summon the Maou here at once" he said.

"S-shinou-heika?" Ulrike was stunned, while the Sage chuckled. "I said I want him here!" Shinou was furious.

"Hai" Ulrike followed his command.

**Blood Pledge Castle:**

Yuri was busy signing his paperwork. He wished something would come up for him to have a break, he really needed a break. His wish was heard.

"Heika!" Dorcas arrived and in his hands was a message from Shinou Temple.

"What is it? Dorcas?" Gunter asked, "It's urgent, from the Shinou temple…"

Gunter took the message and read it. "Shinou-heika wants to speak with Yuri-heika…"

"Eh?" Yuri was confused. He was recalling if there has been any problem but he couldn't think of anything.

"Shinou-heika?" Wolfram was speechless, "This must be something important." Conrad said.

"We must go immediately." Gwendal said as they all prepared to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shinou Temple:**

"I heard that Shinou want to speak with me." Yuri said as he stared curiously at his friend Murata.

"Actually he was only over reacting, moaning that his pride and honor is at stake." Murata chuckled.

"Pride and honor at stake?" Conrad asked.

"Yeah, but Shinou only wanted to discuss it with Shibuya so he requested for everybody to be absent." Murata said.

"Nani?" Wolfram was angry, "Yuri is my fiancé !"

"It's okay Wolfram, I can handle it" Yuri said.

"Heika!" Gunter cried.

"Gunter!" Gwendal warned him.

"Goodluck Yuri-heika…" Ulrike was sweatdropped.

As Yuri entered the Oracle room with Murata, he saw Shinou busy at doing something. Yuri almost had a heart attack upon seeing Shinou playing a video game. It just doesn't look right.

"Is that what you mean… pride and honor at stake?" Yuri asked.

"I guess you're right, Oi Shinou it's already the 60th time and still no progress." Murata sighed.

"Shut Up"

"He desperately needs your help" Murata chuckled. "So that's why I'm called here to help you finish a video game…" he said.

"Yes…"

"Oh how ironic… at least I got a break from those paper works." Yuri sighed. "Reset it and I'll help you." Yuri said.

"Like this?"

"Yeah!" Yuri exclaimed, Murata smiled as he saw those two working together.

"Here comes the attack now press it!" Yuri said as Shinou followed his instructions.

"Good, timing is really needed… as you pass that hall there is something like a treasure box you must open it with a special item."

"Oh you mean this dusty looking thing is a special item?"

"Yes…Now aim for the box before the zombies come!" Yuri said.

"Instead of attack Shinou pressed jump."

'Game Over'

"I told you Shinuya he's really bad at it!" Murata laughed again. Yuri couldn't help it he also laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell are they laughing?" Wolfram was angry.

"I guess it's something we shouldn't worry about." Conrad said.

"Shinou-heika..." Ulrike muttered.

"Heika!!!" Gunter cried again in exaggeration.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, let's try again." Yuri said. "Maybe you need a new character… a magician maybe."

"Okay" Shinou said as he changed the character.

"Now aim it at the Zombie!" Yuri exclaimed. "And don't forget the treasure box."

'You WIN!'

Shinou couldn't help but to smile. Yuri and Murata sighed, at last after sixty two times of trying he already passed level one.

"Now level two"

"It's a lot harder on this part... the task is to save a Princess!"

"A Princess?"

"Yeah... now aim at the enemy and use your magic."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heika!" Gunter cried.

"Yuri, what happened there tell me!" Wolfram demanded an explanation.

"Nothing really, Shinou just asked me to help him finish a video game."

"V-video… game???" Wolfram was clueless.

"Ah it's something that Shibuya is really good at and a thing that Shinou truly sucks…" Murata explained.

"That's Great! Heika!" Gunter cried again.

"Not Really" Yuri laughed. "At least Shinou's already in level five now…"

"Gomenasai, Yuri-heika... we bothered you..." Ulrike bowed.

"Not really... I guess now his pride and honor won't be at stake over such small things."

"Small things?" Gwendal asked.

"A video game is an Earth game... in which players could attack and use magic..."

"Really?" Wolfram asked.

"The Shinou-heika was..."

"He truly sucks!" Murata exclaimed as he and Yuri laughed. "And Yeah Shibuya don't tell him that an eight year old can finish level one at only three times!"

"I guess he'll be really mad at you..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't you still finish the game?" Murata asked Shinou.

"I don't want it"

"So you gave up… what a pity you even disturbed Shibuya…"

"I want to play REALITY My Sage…"

"JUST FINISH THE STUPID GAME AND DON'T GIVE ME LAME EXCUSES!YOU SPOILED KING!"

"…"

**OWARI!**

**Haha This is just something I came up out of boredom…Please review!**


End file.
